She's in My Head
by ofrainbowsandgays
Summary: Jack met Elsa a long time ago, and he fell for her. Hard. This is their story. (I really suck at summaries and this is my first fanfiction, so read at your own risk. Also, it's M because I'm paranoid and I want to be able to do whatever I please in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Why did the man on the moon decide to send him a message now? And most importantly, why with Bunny? Couldn't he pick someone who wasn't such an asshole?

Oh, well, Jack thought. Even if Bunny is a killjoy, it might be a lead to find about his past.

So here he was, Jack Frost, flying to a little kingdom called Arendelle. What he would find, he didn't know, but he hope it would be worth all this trouble.

* * *

"Elsa, I know you want to play with Anna, but you can't control your powers yet. You could hurt her, just like the last time," King Agdar said.

"I know, but, Papa, I'll be careful this time and I promise not to use my ice powers. Please?" all Elsa could do was hope that the king would say yes.

"No."

"But Papa, please, just let me play with Anna for a little bit. I'll be good," Elsa said as her big, blue eyes filled with tears.

"Elsa, no," King Agdar said, his voice much brusquer than before.

Elsa knew that the king was only trying to protect Anna, but it still stung that she had to give up her sister. All she wanted was for the curse to go away and let her be normal.

As the king turned to leave Elsa's room, he heard his daughter start crying silently. He sighed and with a much gentler voice said, "Elsa, I know that you miss Anna but until you learn to control your powers, you have to stay away from Anna. It's for the best."

Elsa had stop crying, but only because she was holding the tears back. The king saw through her and said "Elsa, come. I have something for you. It might cheer you up."

The king took Elsa to his study, and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out an aged book. "This book used to be my favorite when I was your age. It's filled with stories of faraway lands and adventures. And now it's yours to explore," the kind said with a smile.

Elsa looked at it in wonder; she had never seen something more fascinating. She smile as she took it and exclaimed "Thank you, Papa! I love it. I promise that I'll take good care of it."

"Now, Elsa, go back to your room, I have things to do," the king said with a smile, his eyes filled with love for his eldest daughter.

"I will, Papa," Elsa said.

Elsa ran to her room, in a hurry to see the wonderful worlds her book had to offer.

She read until it was time for dinner. Then after dinner, she read some more. It was past bedtime, but she couldn't stop reading. Specially now, she had just gotten to a story about a boy with ice powers, just like her. His name was Jack Frost and he was the spirit of winter. He could make snow and ice, but unlike her, he was happy and carefree.

Elsa kept on reading until she was done with the Jack Frost story. As she was getting settled in bed, she saw a shadow by her window. All logic a little girl could

possesed, left her as she was consumed by fear. She tried to scream, but the fear clogged her throat.

* * *

Jack had arrived at Arandelle. The kingdom was small, but Jack felt at home in this place. He didn't know why but he felt a weird presence in Arendelle. It wasn't bad, he just couldn't place it. As he got closer to the castle, the feeling grew. He followed the feeling until he got to a window. Jack knew that whatever was causing that feeling was behind the window. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'it's a link to my past.'

He took a deep breath, then as he released it, he went through the window.

Jack didn't know what he expected, but he certainly did not expect to find a little girl reading. The girl couldn't be more than ten, then why was she awake at such a late hour? He didn't know, all he knew was that this little girl was giving him weird feelings.

Jack stood by the window trying to figure out the weird feeling this little girl was giving him. He lost track of time, and by time he realised he was still in the young girl's room, he heard a small whimper.

Jack focused his eyes, and all he saw was big blue eyes filled with terror. Holy shit, Jack thought, this kid can see me. He was euphoric that the girl could see him. All his thoughts were consumed by the fact that someone could see him. Traveling all the way to Arandelle was worth all the trouble, if it meant that he could finally be seen.

Jack heard a small whimper, and he was brought down to reality again. He looked at the frozen young girl, and… 'Wait, is the girl really frozen, as in cover in ice?' Jack thought 'or is my mind playing tricks?' Jack looked closer at the young girls and saw that yes, she was covered in ice.

"Holy shit," Jack whispered, too low for the girl to hear.

As Jack recovered from his shock, he realised that the girl looked like she wanted to cry for help. He quickly tried to look as harmless as possible.

"You can see me?" Jack ask, his voice barely loud enough for the girl to hear him.

The girl nodded her head, but didn't not relax from her fear. Jack knew that this was his best chance to be seen by someone. So, he tried his best to calm her down.

"So, uhm, what's your name?" Jack tried to say as friendly as possible.

"E-E-Elsa. Elsa, Princess of Arendelle," as the girl said this she straightened up.

"Well, nice to meet you Elsa, Princess of Arendelle," Jack said with a smile, "My name is Jack Frost."

Elsa's eyes got even wider, her mouth forming a small o. "Jack Frost, as in the winter spirit?" the young girl ask excitedly. A smile beginning to form in her face. She look expectantly at Jack, her face full of wonder.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am," Jack said.

"Wow, is it true you can make it snow? Can you make things come to life? Do you really control winter? If you're the winter spirit, are there also spring, summer, and fall spirits? Do can you really fly? How long-"

"Woah, easy there, Elsa. One question at a time please," Jack said with a laugh.

Elsa looked like she could hardly contain her excitement. But she did what she was told. "Could you teach me how to control the snow and ice?" she asked, eyes looking expectantly at Jack.

Jack laughed; it wasn't a mean laugh, it was more of an adult being amused by a child laugh. "I would but you would have to have ice powers in order for you to be able to control the ice and snow."

Elsa let out a sigh and close her eyes. When she opened them, there was a small snowball in her hand.

Jack looked at her, not sure how to feel. All he knew was that she was the reason he had that weird, unexplainable feeling earlier. Was it because she had ice powers too? It was the most logical reason, so he went with it. "I-I could help you learn how to make big snow storms and how to freeze someone's pants off," Jack answered with a small smile, a look of mischief crossing his face.

Elsa shook her head, "No, I don't want to learn any of that. I just want to learn how to control them to the point that I can be normal. I don't want them anymore."

"Why?" was all Jack's mind could make him say.

"I don't want them anymore, they hurt the people I love. They aren't normal and I hate them."

All Jack could do was stared at Elsa. Her face was filled with pain and he just didn't know what to do.

"I can help you discover the beauty of them, if you want to."

Elsa shooked her head, "No, there's no beauty in my powers."

At this Jack knew he had to prove her wrong. He grabed his staff and made a small, white owl out of snow and made it dance around her. She smiled, then laughed delightfully.

"Wow, that was amazing. How do you do that?"

"It took years of practice, but I think I can teach you how to do it. Now, what do you say? Ready for me to teach you how wonderful winter can be?" Jack said with a smile.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

And in that moment Jack felt true happiness course through him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack kept his word. Throughout the few years since they had met, he showed Elsa the beauty of winter, and how to create that beauty. He showed her how to create those little white owls she loved so much; how to create the most beautiful snowflake; how to freeze someone's pants off, to Elsa's reluctance; but most importantly, he showed her how to see her ice powers as a gift.

But Jack could only visit her during the winter, hence the whole winter spirit thing. Yet he made the most out of those winters.

So, here he was again, on his way to the little kingdom known as Arendelle. Hoping that Elsa hadn't stop believing in him as she grew older.

'You're overthinking everything again, Jack. Elsa is still a kid, of sorts,' Jack thought as he tried to convince himself that Elsa still believed in him.

As Jack got closer to Arendelle, his worry got replaced by excitement. He couldn't wait to see Elsa again.

* * *

Elsa knew that winter was approaching and with winter came Jack and his extraordinary stories. She hoped he would tell her all about the adventures he had gone on and all the mischief he had caused.

Oh, how Elsa longed to travel with Jack all around the world. To see new lands and people, to go to places where she didn't have to spend all day locked inside her room trying to control her powers. Although Jack had taught her how to use them, she still couldn't control; they were too attuned with her emotions.

Elsa was anxious to see Jack again, and her studies showed it. She should be listening to Madam talk about the importance of political marriage and kingdom diplomacy. Yet she just couldn't focus on her studies when winter was so close.

So throughout the rest of the week she would stare out the window, hoping for winter to hurry up. Then, on the third day of the week, the first snowflake fell, and Elsa knew that Jack would be in Arendelle soon enough.

That night Elsa couldn't sit still through dinner, and this didn't go unnoticed by the royal family.

"Elsa, are you feeling well?" asked the queen, worry evident in her voice.

"No, I feel really tired and it feels like I may be getting sick. May I be excuse?" Elsa asked hoping to make her escape to her room.

Before the king could respond Anna intervene and exclaimed "But Elsa this is the only time of the day I see you, you can't leave yet."

Elsa looked at her sister with a pain expression; oh, how she wish she could talk to Anna and tell her all about Jack. But she couldn't be close to Anna, it was for the best.

Before Elsa could reply, the queen explained gently to Anna "Anna, Elsa isn't feeling well, you have to understand that. Besides, tomorrow she will be feeling better and will have dinner with us."

All Elsa could do was look at Anna with a pained expression. She had been selfish in trying to escape to her chambers to see if Jack had arrived. Dinner time was the only time of the day that Elsa and Anna saw each other, why had she given that up for the chance of seeing Jack?

Still feeling conflicted, she walk to her chambers. As she walked in, she saw him there, lying on her bed without a care in the world.

"Jack, you're finally here!" Elsa almost threw herself at him, but composed herself at the last minute.

"Hey there Princess," Jack said as he stood up pulled Elsa in a tight hug. "Miss me much?"

Elsa would not dignify that with response, so she settle for burying her face in his chest. Oh, how Elsa loved hugging Jack. It made her feel safe and like she was finally home.

"Wanna go do something fun?" Jack pulled away as he said, giving Elsa a mischievous smile.

"Depends. What do you mean by fun?"

"Oh, you'll see. So is that a yes?"

"I suppose." That was all the answer Jack needed. With a quick swoop of his hand he was carrying Elsa bridal style, flying out the window.

"Jack! Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked as she tried to not look down.

"Oh, you'll see," Jack answered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That's not much of an answer."

"That's because I'm trying to make it a surprise, and you're not helping."

"Fine then, I'll keep quiet until we get there."

A few minutes later Jack landed on top of the tallest mountain in Arendelle. Elsa could see all of her kingdom. She had never seen a view as beautiful.

As Elsa stood admiring the view, Jack admired her. He knew that Elsa wasn't a kid anymore, but that didn't stop him from hoping that she would had stayed being the dorky kid he met. But Elsa was growing into a beautiful woman, and Jack couldn't help his feelings changing for her. Changing for the better or worse, he did not know; all he knew was that he was falling for his snow princess.

His snow princess, he liked the sound of that. With that in mind, Jack decided that it was time to try to further things with Elsa. Of course, if it didn't work out, he would still be her best friend.

"Jack, this is so… beautiful, amazing, I don't know how to describe it. I just love it," Elsa said as she turned around to thank Jack, "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"Well, I didn't just bring you here for the view, ya know," Jack replied, "Why don't you dance with me?"

"Dance? But there's no music. Besides, since when do you how to dance?"

"I have picked a few things from here and there. As far as music goes, just listen to the beat of your heart," Jack said as he took her into his arms and started twirling her to their own rhythm. They danced, lost in each other. Only stopping when Elsa began to feel tired.

"I better get you home before you start sleep-dancing," Jack said as he, once again, carried Elsa bridal style.

"Hmm, I'm too tired to complain," Elsa replied as she burrowed her face on Jack's chest, her eyelids closing.

"Elsa, we're home," Jack said softly as he laid Elsa on her bed.

"Hmm, that was a refreshing nap," Elsa said as she stretched. "I'm still tired, though."

"Then why don't you go back to sleep," Jack deadpanned.

"Is that an order?" Elsa questioned, her eyebrow rising in defiance. "Why don't you make me?"

Jack loved when Elsa let go of her royal uptightness and became the feisty girl that he loved.

With a smirk Jack flew over to her, his face right in front of hers. "Maybe I will," and with that Jack leaned in and kiss her lips softly.

Elsa's hands went to Jack's head, pushing his face to hers. Her lips moving in synch with his, making her heart beat faster. The room got colder and a mini snowstorm started harmonizing with Elsa's lips. And then she stop.

"Jack, we can't do this."

"Huh, why," Jack responded a bit disoriented, his mind still on the kiss.

"I don't make good decisions when I'm tired. And if we continue this, it may lead to something that I'm not ready for. I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah, you're right. I better leave you to sleep. We can continue this in the morning," and with that as a goodbye Jack gave Elsa one last kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight, princess."

"Goodnight, Jack."

* * *

That winter was the best, for both Jack and Elsa. Jack would take Elsa to all of his favorite places and Elsa learned to control her emotions a bit more. She could even kiss Jack without causing a snowstorm, and of course Jack would kiss her every chance he got. Always ready to make his Elsa blush with happiness. But like all good things, it had to end, for winter had ended.


End file.
